1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a variable force reducing pedal control device for master-cylinder type hydraulic pressure emitters. Such a device allows, during the initial stage of movement of the brake pedal, the acceleration of the rate of translation of a master cylinder actuating rod in order to compensate as quickly as possible the brake pedal inertia when the resistant force exerted on the rod is still practically null. In a second stage, when the resistant force exerted on said rod increases beyond a predetermined value, the device which is the subject of the invention then functions as a conventional brake pedal control.